Keeper Of Time
by Braids
Summary: Before Setsuna there had to be someone guarding the Gates of Time, she wasn't the first child of Pluto. So there had to be a Knight, a goofy knight too! Meet Kevin Natio The Pluto Knight!
1. How it started

Keeper of Time  
by Kev Who else?  
OK this is my own Creation of my own Character and my own take of what happened in the past. None of this is Real I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon yadda yadda yadda Yes I'm posting using my name for once! Scary isn't it? Well, I hope Minna likes! Enjoy my story it starts in the past... ~Kev!  
  
Coronus watched the young man who seemed to be having no problem weaving magic together he seemed to be the best of all his students though he was a bit scrawny. He smiled looking at the young boy he excelled in his uses of magic but he seemed to lack in strength. Another kid went up against the young boy his magic was strong but nothing compared to the ash blond hair but he was much stronger then any of the others but that was about it. Another young boy steeped up to the ash haired boy and Coronus was sure that this boy would win but he lost this boy was his only challenge he was right behind the ash haired boy in academics and magic but he was stronger then him. Coronus turned and looked at the tall woman standing next to him. "I'm worried..." He told her.  
"About who your going to choose?" She asked.  
"Hai... You see the two boys down there the Ash haired one and the boy with the dark colored eyes?" He said pointing to the two. The ash haired boy extended his hand to help the boy up but he was only knocked over by the other boy. He just got up on his own and smiled.  
"Hai I see them both." She said watching a bit mad.  
"I like the Ash haired boy but he looks like Hess never serious and he's behind in his fighting skills." He told her. "At this rate he will not be able to past my physical test..."  
"Why don't you help him?" She asked him as she smiled.  
"I could..." He said with a slight smile. "I do not like the other boy his attitude is not right for the job you need to have a heart." He said.  
Down below Kevin dusted himself off and smiled, he thought back to his father and what his father had told him. `Always look to the brighter side of things Kev always believe you can do it but bend the rules sometimes test your limits enjoy life. And if someone is hurt and someone needs help you be their for them and if they don't want your help there is no harm in helping still.' He could almost see his fathers face but then he remembered how he had died and his smile fell to a frown.  
"What is bothering you little one?" A monstrous hawk said. He was the trainer of the fighting class Kev knew him somewhat.  
"I was just thinking about my father... He died last summer." Kev explained.  
"Hai I'm guessing it wasn't something you were expecting."  
"No, a man killed him because he was protecting me. I hadn't done anything wrong neither had my father he had done nothing to deserve it." He said with a clutched fist.  
"If you have no father then how did you end up here?"  
"I... I don't know." He said thinking back.  
"I see was your father strong young one?"  
"Hai he was but the other man was much stronger."  
"Then you must get stronger Magic dose not work on every one and if you come across him you shall have all rights to kill him for killing your father."  
"Iie! I can't do that. Even if he did kill my father I cannot simply kill him. I want a reason for what he did. These days people are under spells and they do strange things."  
"What if he wasn't under one what if he just wanted to kill?"  
"Then if that is true I will seek his death." He said boldly. The hawk went to nip at him and he jumped back and out of the way. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to personally train you I like you your smarter then the rest. I see your fast but you have to be stronger." He said. He reached out and took the boy gingerly in his Talons. This time the boy didn't resist but he let the bird take him. "Your also smart." He said as they were in the air.  
About 6 years later the boys had grown quite a bit but there were fewer and fewer left. no longer boys of 12 but men of 18 and from 20 down to just 5. And all knew that one of them would finish first the others would go home like the others had. The matches were harder this time and the magic was even more deadlier so matches against others were very few. Kev was one of the few that had survived this long thought his looks had changed his hair was long and shoulder length he usually kept it in a pony tail his eye's were a deeper blue and he had grown much wiser and much stronger. Though he still never looked it until he was truly serious. He usually took quite a beating from the others some times but he never went down he never failed. He always learned from his errors he was also fast. Coronus watched as he made his way threw the series of tests that was the final few tests. He smiled as the boy excelled in everything there was, there was just one boy that wanted to bet him no matter what the cost. There was just one test left this would show Coronus just who he could trust and who was only doing this to be the better. On the path there was a small Child who was lost hurt and hungry. Kevin was behind the others as he had taken quite a beating earlier. The first man paused a the child and offered him food for he had plenty and the child ate but as soon as he had seen the second man he took off. The second man did not even stop for the child. The third stopped to give the boy water and to ask how far behind he was. The fourth only paused for a minute but seeing the last one catching up he ran on. the fifth was Kevin, he stopped though his food was low from the others stealing from him, he offered the boy food and water. Once seeing the boy was also lost and probably far from home he picked the child up carefully and walked the trail the boy had come from and he managed to end up at the real Finish line instead of the start with the others. Coronus smiled seeing Kevin walk across the finish line with the child, the child was suddenly healed and she jumped from Kevin's arms and changed into a talk and beautiful woman.  
"Congratulations Kevin you are the only one to finish." She said. He blinked.  
"But how? I was last all's I did was what my father would have wanted me to do." He said.  
"What was it he always told you?" She asked.  
"If someone is hurt and someone needs help you be their for them and if they don't want your help there is no harm in helping still." He said remembering his father's words.  
"Your father was a wise man." She said. "Follow me you are now going to meet Coronus and gain your power as the Pluto Knight." She said.  
"Yes, he was a wise man, I miss him sometimes..." He said following the woman.  
"I know you do. Every one misses their family, especially those who have passed on Kevin." She said. He nodded and soon they arrived in a large room where Coronus sat on a giant throne he was a giant man dressed in royal robes his face looked hard but his eyes danced with life.  
"Welcome Young Kevin I congratulate you." He said he slowly stood up and even Kev at 6'2" had to look up at him. "You proved your worth to me young Kevin, your physical skills have greatly surpassed those of the others, your magic skills have always greatly surpassed every one else, your kindness has touched every one with your sacrifice and caring for others." There was a sudden disturbance and both turned to see the first place boy the one who hated Kevin with a passion because he had become better then him. Kev turned and was shocked, the boy's face changed and Kev knew exactly who he was.  
"YOU!" The Man yelled. "I SPENT ALL THIS TIME TRAINING TO GET WHERE YOU ARE GOING AND NOW YOU! GET IT? I TRIED TO KILL YOU ONCE BUT YOUR FATHER SAVED YOU! NOW YOU MUST DIE!!" He all out attacked Kev who fought back with all he had. Spells were cast back and forth between the two. Coronus was not happy with the man who had snuck his way into his court and had dared to start a fight with the man he had chosen to be the Knight of Pluto.  
"Kevin catch!" Coronus said tossing him a ring the symbol of Pluto glowed brightly and flied towards Kevin. Somehow it knew that it belonged to Kevin because the other man tried to grab it and it flew up and over his head and into Kev's hand. He looked at it strangely as he dogged an attack, Coronus sweat dropped for the first time since he had meet the goofy Kevin. He started to wonder how he did it all and yet never once become too serious. "Put it on!" He yelled. Kevin slipped it on his finger where it glowed brightly covering him in a green light when the light faded away Kev stood there in a dark colored robe with ancient symbols all over it and chain mail over top of the robe and the sword of Pluto at his side. He looked at the man with a very serious look.  
"You can no longer take this from me. You killed my father for your own selfish reasons now you will have to pay the price, not only for that but for trying to deceive the King of Pluto! And I The Pluto Knight have all rights to punish you." Kev said. His voice was more bolder and he for once was very serious. "PLUTO DEATH TORNADO!" He said from the tip of his sword a Tornado formed flying strait at the man who was sucked in and ultimately destroyed. Kev fell to one knee and transformed back into him self. His first battle was hard but he knew he could only improve. He looked up at the King and smiled slightly before passing out.  
"He deserves some rest... Take him to the room at the gates of time." Coronus ordered. Two men came out and carried the sleeping knight away. "Kevin Natio... you will be the Knight of Pluto from now until the day you are killed or the end of time it's self." He said quietly watching him being carried off.  
Kevin awoke in a rather large room he felt tired still but he knew he couldn't rest for ever he now had a job to do. He stretched, and felt his new powers surging threw him, he felt the existence of time it's self running threw him. He stood up and heard Coronus call him to his throne room. Instead of trying to figure out how to get there he simply thought of the place and he teleported there. The King smiled upon seeing him using his new powers, Kevin bowed to him. "You called your majesty?" he said.  
"Yes, now that you are finally the Pluto Knight there are a few things you must know about your powers. This is the Golden Key the first Key to the gates of time. I am giving it to you to keep." He said placing the gold chain around his neck with the gold key on it. "Second of all You will be able to foresee the future but not by more then a Century. You must keep the future beautiful although it may seem like a curse after some time but it's not. It's a gift that you will live with and learn to uses with skill. Third off your new powers are the strongest even I cannot do anything to surpass yours now that you have been blessed with them from all the planets. But even you must never break taboo uses your powers wisely. If anything were to happen to you before your time is up and you have no heir to the gates then you will be reborn 20 years before you die and once you do die you will just regain your powers and memories. But! This can only occur once so be wise about it." He warned Kevin  
"I Understand your majesty. I may look like a fool but a fool I am not. I should return to the gates and start to fix anything that might go wrong or stop any one from breaking taboo. I realize the penalty is death for breaking it." He said. He sounded very serious but his face did not look it. He Grinned and then skipped off literally slowly fading into a teleport to the gates of time.  
After some time Kev figured out exactly how to read the time line and exactly how to fix things that weren't right. He learned things that he should know and things that were going on not only on Pluto but on Mercury, Venus, Earth, the Earth's moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. He was easily tired out from fixing things at first but then he got better at it. The other problem was watching for people who found their way to the Gates of time that weren't hidden as well as they should have been. He earned quite a few battle scars that way.   
About a century after Kev had become the guardian of the gates of time the princess of Pluto was born the first one ever. Kev knew that she would bring about changes he had actually wore a tuxedo when her coronation as the first princess to be born to the King and Queen of Pluto. That day his life would change as well He was going to lose his job with in 18 years and he would start being pushed out of peoples minds, not that he already was. But still he did his best to be impressive as he was older then anyone around over 1000 years of age and he still looked about 19 or 20. Unfortunately the whole time the Knight was ignored. His heart dropped like a rock as he sat outside in the garden on a bench by a pond alone no one had even bothered to say hello the whole night not even the king.  
"There you are Kev!" A familiar voice said. Kev didn't react he just sat there looking up at the sky he could see Neptune not far away as it mad it's normal pass into the furthest planet orbit. "Kev? Man in all these years I never once seen you look so sad..." He said sitting next to Kev.  
"Go away please Nickolas..."Kev's gloomy voice said. Nickolas almost fell off the bench hearing him talk to drearily, it wasn't like him, Kev was always the happy one there was only a few things that ever got him down, near death, no doughnuts, and no one who cared for him.   
"I never leave a friend who is feeling down. Now what is bothering my good friend?" He asked.  
"It's already started Nickolas I've been forgotten..." He said looking up he had this distant look in his eyes the way he did whenever he taped into the time and space continuum. Nickolas fwapped him upside his head snapping Kev outta it. "Owww what did you do that for?" Kev asked rubbing his head.  
"I know what you were thinking! You know I'll always be here for you and your missing all the hot chicks in there!" He said. Kev looked at him oddly. "That's it your coming with me." He said He grabbed Kev by his shirt and then dragging him across the garden yelling all the way. "Oh be quiet," He said dropping Kev. "Your such a big baby Kev."  
"Am not!"  
"Are So!"  
"Am Not!"  
"So!"  
"Not!"  
"So!"  
"Not, not, not!"  
"So, so, so!"  
"I am not!" Kev said jumping to his feet.  
"Then prove it."  
"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" On of the kings men bellowed as he walked out side. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" He bellowed. Both looked at him like children who were guilty but trying to be innocent as possible to get out of it.  
"He's Kevin Natio and I'm Nickolas Muscovite." Nick said.  
"Am I supposed to know who you two are? I am A knight of Pluto and I do not want to hear the disrespect from you two childish boys." The knight yelled. Fed up with this Kevin walked up to the man almost mad that this man would call himself a knight.  
"You listen here Mister I am over a thousand years old I and I AM THE KNIGHT OF PLUTO!" Kev declared. The man stumbled back clearly frightened seeing Kev had transformed while he yelled into the Knight with his sword now drawn the symbol of Pluto glowing. He had heard bout the master Knight the only true knight of Pluto, but no one had seen him in years. Now here he was standing in front of him looking very menacing. It was no wonder only the bravest most fierce creature even dared to try and face him. Nick sweat dropped watching this all and grabbed Kev's arm to hold him back.  
"Now, now, we mustn't lose our temper." He told Kev pulling him back. "He gets very mad when someone try's to seem inferior to him when they should know who he is." Nick said. The man nodded and ran into the Castle obviously afraid. "OK Calm down and detransform your scarring me and other people, and put that sword away." He said. Kev took a deep breath and sheathed his sword slowly and changed back into Kev in the same silly green black tux.  
"I hate tuxes." He muttered. Nick burst out laughing and Kev slightly smiled.  
"You know you are something else Kev, something totally different." He said slapping Kev on the back, who then fell forwards having lost his balance and crashed into the floor. "Kev?! Dude you OK?" Nick asked crouching next to his friend. Kev muttered something. "What was that?" He asked leaning closer to Kev who jumped up and pushed Nick's forehead so he fell backwards into the ground losing his balance. Kev laughed sitting there Indian style. "That was mean."   
"That was the point. Is there any good food in there?" He asked looking at the open door.  
"Yup it's a royal party... wait I say we raid my frig at home!" Both jumped to their feet.  
"TO REAL FOOD!" Both yelled and with that they raced to Nick's house not far away. His frig was always stocked with the best foods ever. Both were now stuck in the door frame of his house trying to get inside first and neither budging. "Come one MOVE!" they both yelled at each other.  
"OK you steep back and I'll steep forwards causing us to get unstuck." Kev said.  
"No way you'll get there first and clean me out!" Nick said.   
They both turned sideways and fell to the floor. Both Jumped up and pushed their way to the Frig. They found it full and not to much later both sat at the table stomachs full, shirts un tucked, and a mess, ties loose, leaning back, feet on the table, shoes off, looking quite happy.   
"That was good..." Kev said.  
"Oh yeah we on for tomorrow night?"  
"I'm not sure... Something is trying to disturb the timeline again."  
"That sucks... Hey Kev do you ever wonder what the future really holds for us?"  
"I know what it holds for you but for me? I can never see it..."  
"That has to bite..."  
"It dose..."  
"Kev can you promise to be my best friend until the day I die?" Kev looked at him.  
"I promise you Nick..." Kev said. his eye welled up with tears thinking bout it.  
"Don't cry on me man. It's still a long ways away!" He said.  
"True..." Kev said. He sighed and stood up. "Well, it's off to work I go."  
"See yah dude."   
And with that was the last good by they would ever say to each other as to get to Kev Nick was killed that night. Kev Never felt so alone the next day he couldn't think strait he couldn't even bring himself to stand tall at the gates when he felt it occur. Who changed the history? Who had killed his only friend so soon? His tears flowed freely over his face and down his chin splat against his robe. He didn't know how fast time had passed him as he sat there but it was close to 17 years before he had stopped mourning his friends death. He had been sure to visit the grave of his friend who's wish was to be buried in the garden by the castle. Kev made sure that wish was fulfilled.  
"Who are you?" A Soft voice said as he stood by the grave. He turned to look at the young woman with long green hair like the first Queen of Pluto wearing the Princess Dress.  
"I am no one... Please forget you saw me young Princess." Kev said he turned to walk off.  
"Was he your friend? I see you come visit every year after my birthday looking especially sad that was the day he passed away isn't it?" She asked.  
"Please it's not safe for you out here." He said. "They are still out there and they will be after any one who gets close to me, they did it once I'm sure they will do it again to see me suffer."  
"Who would be so cruel? You seem so nice and so alone..."  
"Princess, it would be wise for you to go now they are here..." Kev said. He took a defensive stand feeling them so near. "GO NOW!" He yelled.   
She went wide eyed and ran. She wasn't fast enough as Kev followed her and ended up getting stabbed in the right leg blocking the fallen princess from being killed. She looked at him scared, She got up and Ran again not looking back as Kev released his powers on the 2 yomas sent to attack him and the princess. Kev fell to the ground and slowly pulled the sword out. The pain was immense as it was covered with poisons that was flowing at a fast rate threw his body.   
"I can't die not now..." He told himself as he slowly sat upright the pain shot up threw him the dizziness set in. He fumbled for the small bottle on his belt. "Why did it have to be so small..." He said. His eye sight was going he couldn't see clearly any more.  
"Witch one is it? Let me help." The princess said to him.  
"The small red one with the green cork top." He said. His body was starting to seas up. He felt delicate fingers touch his side and undo the string holding the bottle. He heard her open the cork and the coolness of the bottle touch his lips and the hot bitter liquid enter his mouth and go down his throat. He could feel the pain dull away and warmth spreading threw out his body.  
"How do you feel?" She asked.  
"Better though... I can't see..." He said softly.  
"Then you should come with me to the hospital wing."  
"No! I'll be fine it's only temporary. Thank you, but you should go back your self, I dare not let them think that you are my friend in any way, it would endanger your life more then it is now."  
"I can handle my self I am 17-"  
"And I am 1035, but look at me, I'm alone and temporarily blind, I have a duty to do." Kev said slowly standing up. He felt weak and drained of his natural energy.  
"Your in no shape to do any job what ever it may be, now you are coming with me. Besides your leg looks really bad, don`t be afraid to lean on me a little." She said as she put her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulder and started to lead him towards the Castle.  
"Your a lot like Queen Pluto the first queen of this planet." Kev said softly.  
"How would you know her?"  
"I'm old enough to know her."  
"How are you so old?"  
"I'm a Knight."  
"There are lots of knights on Pluto."  
"No, they are knights of the castle."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am the knight of Pluto..."  
"You are the legendary Pluto Knight? The same man who saved the whole solar system twice in his life, defender of the Gates of time?"  
"Yes, that would be me."  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you then, and I thank you for saving me."  
"It's part of the job, Protect, save, make sure the innocent stay innocent." His eyes became teary. "I couldn't save him though..."He said softly.  
"Couldn't you just go back and save him?"  
"No, that would be breaking taboo. Even I have rules to abide to, I can't go changing the past it's to late. He's better off he died quickly."  
"I see come on we are at the steeps." She said she watched tears of hurt roll down his cheek. His aqua eyes were glazed over but the pain was still there. But she could see what he once was, a happy young man who had a very good friend who helped him enjoy life. "This is the last steep." She told him as he steeped up the last steep. Two guards came rushing over to her and knocked Kev to the ground.  
"Oww..." Kev said from the ground, his leg was a bloody mess his eyes glazed over he could not tell what was happen but he could hear it. Two Guards came over thinking he was doing something to the princess. The pain in his leg was strong he did not have a healing salve on him so he could not heal it up.  
"Leave him alone, he's hurt I was taking him to the hospital wing he saved me." He heard her say. The guards did not seem to like it this strange blind man wearing strange robes that were bloody being any where's near their princess. "Come on... umm..." She didn't even know his name.  
"Kevin, but please just call me Kev." He said softly. She helped him to his feet again.  
"Come on Kev I'll get you to the hospital wing." She said.   
She lead him inside where the 2 guards held the door open for her. She lead him to the wing where he was quickly taken to the back to be stitched up and cleaned up and given something to help clear his eyes up. She was told to come back in an hour when they would be done, so she went to wash up herself. When she came back the nurses were surprised to see her. She asked about the man she had brought there about an hour ago. They didn't know bout any man that was brought here. They brought her to the back where all they found was an old bloody robe but no trace of the person who had been wearing it. It was like he had vanished as if they never were there in the first place.  



	2. How it Ends... or dose it?

Keeper of Time  
by Kevin (Yup that's me!)  
  
A still half blind Kevin made his ways down the halls trying not to bump into every thing he came across tried to find his way out of the castle. He had thanked the nurses and then used a spell to suppress the memory of him being there he couldn't let him self be known. He wore a gray sweaty sleeveless shirt with his belt of potions holding up the baggy bloodied pants he wore. His leg was bandaged up and he was still not steady on it but he did his best to make his way out and to the garden where he couldn't be seen until he could see again. He kept washing his eyes out every 10 minutes like he was told and soon his eyes were back to normal he could see clearly again, but he was still weak. With as much energy as he could muster he teleported himself to the gates of time. No one was there no one knew where it was any more the only entrance hidden and changed every day now. Kev checked the time line out everything seemed fine but the future in 100 years looked shaky. He couldn't do anything bout them now he needed time to heal and with that he stumbled to his room and fell asleep.  
Kev awoke about 2 weeks later in much better shape he got up slowly and looked around every thing was the same minuses a few things here and there that he stumbled and pushed out of his way to the bed. Forgetting that the princess now knew about his meetings with his old friend's grave he silently left to visit it again. This time he was alert now but he was also not alone when he got there. He wiped the snow off the Gravestone and silently read it over in his mind.  
'Here lies Nickolas Muscovite A great man, and an even greater friend, His life taken ruthlessly and wrongfully, here he lies in peace for eternity.'  
"I know you've forgiven me Nick you know that I would do the same thing for you if I had to. I'm glad that you're at least at peace and if not soon I will be sure to get rid of them..." He said softly.  
He smiled knowing that they would get it and he would be the one that killed them for all of this. The Princess had been watching she suspected he would come back and now he was back. She smiled seeing his smile as it was the first time she had seen him smile ever. It was also the first time in a long time that he had smiled in a long time as well. He heard some one moving and dived into a giant snow pile to his right and the only thing that was seen was his boots and his spiky blond hair. The princess giggled seeing only his boot s and blond hair sticking up from the snow as he tried to hide. He stuck his head up out of the snow and caught a glimpse of the peeking princess, he didn't know weather to sweat drop or to blush at his idiocy. He did a little of both as he pulled himself out of the snow pile.  
"You know you shouldn't be out here it's cold." He said brushing the snow off him self.  
"I'm in warm enough clothes." She said steeping out into the open. He took off his cloak and placed it over her shoulders before she could say a thing.  
"Take it and go inside Princess."  
"Can't you call me by my name?"  
"I'm a knight, I am to call you princess."  
"Please call me Setsuna."  
"I can not princess."  
"Then I order you to call me Setsuna." She said. He looked caught and befuddled, she smiled having found that he is loyal and obedient to the royal family.  
"How do you people know me with out knowing me?" He said shocked.  
"All knights swear their allegiants to the royal family even if it wasn't from the recent one they find themselves loyal to the end."  
"Damn..."  
"So who are you really?"  
"Kevin Pluto Knight, I thought I told you that."  
"They told me there was no such person."  
"I'm here now aren't I?"  
"True... what are you doing?" She asked as he stood by the Rose bush.  
"Shhhhh." The snow fell off a dead rose bud and he held his hands close around it and then he slowly opened them again to reveal the now partly bloomed blue green rose. He carefully cut it off and then out of the snow he pulled a small ice vase with water and placed the rose inside. "I should last about 14 years." He said handing it to her. She turned a bright red color taking it, as soon as she had it he vanished into thin air. Setsuna looked around but he was obviously gone.  
"WHO GOES THERE?" Kev bellowed transforming into the knight of Pluto. Someone had entered the gates of time. With out his permission and he had to go to defend it.  
"It's been too long Knight." A Snake like voice said. He turned to face the snake creature that he knew all to well. They had fought many times and she had lost every time but something stopped him from killing her every time. This time he wouldn't let it.  
"I could say the same Venous, you here to finish out battle once and for all?" He asked.  
"Yes and once I'm done with you this time I will tell you exactly who sent me after you all these times." She said She was a tall snake like woman with shot silver hair and solid black eyes she wore a silver cape no clothes as she was Reptilian and a belt with a sword on it that she drew into her green hand.  
"Bring it on." Kev said. She ran at him with amazing speed and then there was a clank of swords. Kev blocked her attack with ease. "So tell me why you went bad?" He asked pushing her away.  
"I've all ways been bad." She said. She stumbled back but came at him again their swords clanged against each other's, the pulled away and they clanged again. She swiped at him missing the knight by millimeters. "Stay still so I can properly kill you Knight!" She said.  
"No way Venous! I'm not going to go down that easily." He said. He was serious while he fought never once taking his eyes off her. "Now you going to tell me who sent you?" He said having his blade to her throat suddenly. She growled and suddenly kicked him in the gut hard sending him crashing into the door. He rubbed his head and knocked away her sword that stick into the wall. "Looks like you have a bit of a dilemma Venous." He said slowly standing up. She punched him hard in the jaw and he went into the blade of the sword. The wound was not deep but Venous being the snake woman had it covered with a slow acting poison. She smirked as Kev pulled his arm off the blade.  
"Looks like you're in trouble now little man. Before this battle ends you'll be dead one way or another." Venous said as she laughed pulling the sword from the door.  
"Not if I can help it." He said grabbing at his belt, but the bottle was gone. "Damn... I forgot I used that..." He said. He ducked as her sword buzzed over his head, several blond hairs fell. "AHHH! I DIDN'T ASK FOR A HAIRCUT!" He said watching it fall. He knocked her feet from under her causing her to fall. She flipped up onto her feet and both slashed at each other at the same time.  
"To bad you'll die this time Knight, it was so much fun fighting you all these times." She said. She swiped at him and he jumped over her sword.  
"I will not die with out a good fight." He said. The poison was starting to effect him and he knew it. He felt slow and clumsy though his actions were fast and smooth. With one swift motion he was able to pull his robe off keeping the chain mail and the few potions on his belt. He wore a sweaty gray sleeveless shirt and baggy black pants and black boots.  
"Getting tired is the poison effecting you yet Knight?" She asked. She came down hard on his shoulder cutting threw the thin chain mail. "That's not going to protect you boy." She said with a laugh. He pushed it off his shoulder bleeding his shit hung on just barely by his other shoulder.  
"What just cause you don't wear clothes means I shouldn't wear any?" He said.  
"Shut up and fight!" She said as she struck at him.  
"While I'm down on my luck here why don't you tell me who sent you?" He asked blocking her attack. She laughed at him.  
Both his right and left arms were bloody the poison of her blade was starting to run it's course and there was no way he would survive this battle unless he remembered where the rest was stored in his room. But his chances were slim as he was more cut up then she was. He managed to scratch her here and there but nothing to serious like she had done to him. He spun avoiding her attack and instead lost his shirt his strong muscular upper body was exposed and so were his scars from battles of long ago. some from previous battles with her.  
"You bare many scars knight but soon no more shall become of that pretty body of yours but my last wound!" She said. He slashed her right arm severely.  
"Watch what I'm doing not what you are doing." He said. "Now talk who sent you all those times?" He asked. She was shocked, it came to her that she might not live threw the battle ether.  
"I'll tell you with our dying breath." She said. He jumped up and round housed her knocking her to the ground. He fell to the ground as well as he couldn't keep his balance.  
"Tell me Venous I'm dying here as well." He said he now held her sword as well. He stood and pointed both at her throat he knew he would kill her this time.  
"The king of Pluto sent me!" She said as he stood over him. He looked like she had repeatedly punched him in the gut. "I do not lie! He wanted to get rid of you because a witch told him that you would steal her from him." She said. His hands trembled as he dropped her sword next to her head.  
"If the King wishes me dead then I shale die here where I was sent to guard by the honorable first king of Pluto." He said. He stumbled back towards the door and slumped against it his blood streaking against the door it's self. She was shocked he was giving up just like that.  
"You would rather the king win and die, then live and tell all?" She said slowly standing up. He nodded slowly as he placed his sword on the ground.  
"In order for him to win you must win, you must live as well. It's OK go I'm dying anyways." He said. She blinked her eyes filling with tears he was being so brave when he could live and get his revenge.  
"No I can't let you die your innocence in your self!" She said.  
"Venous Please I know you might feel sorry for me but I live to honor my family and the king if he wishes me to die then I shale do so. It's too late the only cure for me is locked away in my room." He said he spit blood to his right and then he looked at her. "I hope he'll bring you back to good Venous back to your formal self." His eyes were glazing over slowly.  
"Where is the key to your room Kevin?" She said slowly walking over to him. He didn't answer as he started to cry. She reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small silver key. "I'm going to save you I can't let you die now. I know you can help me as well please hold on Kevin." She said.   
She ran over to the white almost invisible door and unlocked it going inside. The place was full of potions bottles things for making potions. She found it the other small bottle that contained the same potion as he had before she also grabbed the eye drops he used too. She walked out of the room and over to him. She tilted his head back that startled him.  
"It's OK I'm going to help you." She said.  
"Don't, I'm suppose to die." He said. She opened his mouth and poured it down his throat. He gagged and tried to spit it up but it was to late. "Why?"  
"You deserve it Kevin. I want you to do, what is meant to be done, on her 18th birthday you are to give her the transformation pen she needs to become the Pluto senshi and help take your place. You will fight the battles still but she will become the second guardian of the door." She said. She put the drops into his eyes to help clear them up again. He blinked as he started to see again, her face was no longer serpent like it was human the scales slowly vanished revealing real flesh.  
"Venous... your face... your changing back." He said.   
She touched a scaly hand to her soft human face and gasped in surprise. Her soft light green eyes became normal her hair turned it's once reddish color her skin was a pail color as if lacked sun light for a long time. Kev passed out from exhaustion finally, Venous smiled and let him sleep. She changed back to a full human slowly and she took some of Kevin's clothes, as she had none of her own. She tended to him while he slept she had dragged him into his room and placed him on his bed and tended to his wounds as he couldn't himself. She cleaned up the mess of a room as if to keep her self occupied, whole Kev was out cold, she also guarded the gates incase any one tried to enter them.   
It was about 3 weeks later that he finally came to, his head was throbbing and he felt sick as he hadn't eaten in almost a month and he was still weak. "My head ugg I feel sick." He muttered. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a human Venous wearing his clothes. "Who are you?"  
"Venous but I guess you can call me Angela again." She said.  
"Oh I see your back to normal." He said almost drunk like. "Got any food?"  
"Plenty, I thought you might be hungry when you woke up." She told him. She brought over a tray full off food all for him. He took one look and was immediately devouring everything in sight. "KEV! Don't eat the FORK!" She yelled, as he seemed to be chewing on it.  
"Oh... so that's why it's so hard!" He said pulling it out of his mouth. He started to dive into the food again. "This is soooo good!" He said. She laughed and watched the plates clear off. "Ah now that was a meal." He said as he fell back onto the bed stuffed.  
"Glad you liked it." She told him.  
"So how dose it feel?"  
"How dose what feel?"  
"To be human again."  
"It's a bit odd but it feels great... even better if your clothes fit me."  
"I can fix that!"  
"You should save your strength your still not back to perfect health yet Kev."  
"Mend." The clothes she was wearing suddenly started to mend it's self to he body shape.  
"You really didn't need to do that now your loss one shirt and a pair of pants."  
"I know that's OK."  
"You sure?"  
"Yup I'm going back to sleep."  
"But you just woke up!"  
"I know I'll be up again and really moving in about 3 days."  
"Three days!? I Think not Kev you will be up and moving in 3 hours!" She yelled she was only responded with loud snores. "It figures..." she said with a sigh. She turned and cleaned up the mess and then cleaned up the room. It was a never-ending mess so it seemed, every time she turned around it seemed something else was a mess, and he wasn't even awake! She wondered how he even lived there.  
Kev awoke 2 days later and once again stuffed his face till he was full and then he looked at the date. It was almost the end of the month. 'October on Earth is a beautiful time.' He thought to himself as he looked over the time line on each planet. Things seemed stable for now.   
"Kev... when is your birthday?" Venous asked him.  
"What's today?  
"You know the answer already."  
"OK it's the 26th witch means my birthday is in 2 days."  
"And how old you going to be?"  
"Now there's a good question. How old am I going to be?"  
"Have you lost count?"  
"NO! I'll be 1036 years old."  
"Now there's a lot of candles to blow out."  
"Don't remind me that's like a small forest fire."  
"Yeah some day it will be a huge one."  
"But who remembers? It would have been so easy for you to kill me and no one would have ever known. I don't remember the last time someone even recognized me." She fwapped him. "Ow!"  
"Baka, your the Knight of Pluto it was your duty to be alone not dreary so cheer up!"  
"Why did you have to hit me so hard?"  
"To try and knock some sense into you."  
"Well it hurt!"  
"Good live and learn Kev, you don't know everything and don't act like you do."  
"I know I don't because every day you learn something new. That's fact not fiction."  
"Good now when is her birthday?"  
"Believe it or not it's the day after mine."  
"Wow you have the Heshin device?"  
"Huh what? Oh that yeah I do it's over there." He said motioning over to the dresser top where a small gold box rested. "Once She heshins it will be final he can not take it from her..." He said.  
"Will you still live here?"  
"Yup I have no other place to go my powers can over ride hers because I am the first. And if a battle comes along she wont see it because she will live along the gates them selves and I will be sure she sees very few battles until it's time..." He said.  
"I wish I could be like that."  
"You could but living so long..."  
"It's more like a curse then a gift sometimes you don't want to be like me."  
"Kev... Will I be reborn some day?"  
"Yes we all are eventually... With the exception of a few ancients..." He said.  
"Like you?"  
"Like me, and soon Setsuna...."  
"I see..."  
"Why you ask?"  
"I want to know if after this life when I'm reborn... If we could meet again and be like this again not enemies but friends."  
"Hai I will look for you in your next life Venous but you have a long life here now."  
"Where do I go from here Kev? I mean I can't stay here in your place forever."  
"Once the doors reach Earth I'll take you to there, where you can live in peace with out worry."  
"Will you visit me?"  
"Hai if you wish."  
"Thank you, I just hope I can meet someone as sweet as you on Earth."  
"You will."  
"You promise me?"  
"Promise you what?"  
"That I'll meet someone just like you and you'll come visit?"  
"There's only one of me but I will visit."  
"True... Kev I just hope one day you can be happy too."  
"Me too..." With that Kev dosed off again.  
Two days later when the doors had appeared on Neptune, it was Kevin's birthday and Venous had made him a cake with only 19 candles. "In memory that you only look 19." She had told him. He laughed and blew out the candles and both of them devoured the whole cake.   
The next day Kev was up early placing the 3 silver keys to the gates of time onto the small gold box and then wrapping it with a greenish blue wrapping paper very carefully. He pulled out the rest of the wrapping paper and then cut out what seemed to be a dress and with his magic he made it into an actual dress meant for Venous. He only hopped it would fit her as tonight they had invitations to the princess birthday party. His hair was now much longer and he left it down and he made it seem lighter then it originally was and he made his eyes become more of a violet color so it was hard to recognize him.  
"AH! Who are you!?" Venous said seeing him.  
"It's OK it's just me." Kev said with that big goofy grin of his. "I can't be recognized by any one so I adjusted my looks for tonight."  
"Oh jeez you scared me that way." She said She noticed the white Box he had under his arm. "What's that that you got there?" She asked looking at the box.  
"This is for you I hope it fit's..." He said handing it to her. She looked at him questioningly as she took it and opened it. On top of the dress were 2 invitations to the party. "I hope you like parties."  
"We're going tonight?" She said looking at the tickets, and then she noticed the silky green dress. "Oh my I guess we are." She said Shocked handing the invitations to him and pulling the long green blue dress out. "I have to try this on now. You do plan on helping me with my hair and nails and makeup so I look decent right?" She asked walking into the small bathroom.  
"I guess I have to." He said with a shrug.  
"Yes you do... wow is this silk?"  
"Umm yeah..." He said not telling her it uses to be wrapping paper. She walked out in the dress.  
"It's a bit big in some places and small in others..." She said. She looked stunning still.  
"Mend." Was all Kev said and soon the dress mended it's self to her.  
"Much better thank you so much Kev!" She said she hugged him.  
"Welcome now umm anything you might need, just ask and I'll see what I can do." He said  
Later that night Venous walked up the steeps a lovely sight with her mysteriously hansom escort. Kev looked like a lady killer there was no sine that any one recognized him or his date, he was glad for this though several people who didn't want to seem sill for not knowing him struck up interesting conversations with him. Kev spotted the princess when she came in she was wearing his cloak that he had given her the last time that day that he had supposedly been killed. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that she still had it and she seemed to treasure it. But he noticed she seemed a bit dreary as if she knew he was killed. They ate and then it was time to dance. He danced with Venous and then he told her he had to give the princess the package. She nodded and let him go. Kev made his way over to the princess who still seemed gloomy even though it should have been the best day of her life.  
"Princess Setsuna why you look so gloomy?" He asked seeming to have appeared out of no where he had startled her into jumping. "Sorry I did not mean to startle you."  
"It's OK and I'm sad because I am thinking of a friend who I was told was killed."  
"Oh, but are you sure they are dead?"  
"I don't know, why do you ask?"  
"I'm just a subject who wants to cheer up his sad looking princess."  
"I just wish I had gotten to know him better."  
"Well Princess maybe someday you will, come dance." He said taking her hand.  
"But-!" She said as she soon found her self on the dance floor with the tall stranger.  
"Just relax and don't worry," he looked around and then whispered. "I'm still alive." She gasped and looked up at the Violet eyed white haired man.  
"Kevin?"  
"Yes I'm here for the reason I was wanted dead." He said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Come follow me." He said pulling her away from the dance floor unseen. He pulled her to the hallway where he pulled out the small package. "This is for you and you alone. You see in the past every planet in our solar system has had a single guardian for their planet, except for your planet. These people are called the Sailor Senshi, only the other Senshi know who they are and my self. The only other one's who might know the identities of the sailor Senshi are the planetary knights to which I am one. I am the oldest and will continue living until I am killed or something else occurs." He explained. "You see you're a chosen one the princess of every planet is one. But you are different your job as a Senshi is to guard the Gats of time from all danger." He said. She was shocked at what he was saying.  
"But isn't that suppose to be your job?"  
"No it's not any more I know it seems a heavy burden but I'll be their quietly to help you then it's my job to vanish working to fix what I see. You will be able to see 50 years into the future I can see 100 but you will not be able to see me and soon you might forget me yet you will always remember someone. I know you may not like that Idea but that's the way things go." He noticed some guards heading his way. "Listen open it when you are alone, show it to no one, you will know what you are to do with it once you open it. I must go now enjoy the night Setsuna, and do not worry about me any more!" He said the guards were closing in on him quickly. "Try and catch me you slow poke!" He called out to them this got them mad and they soon caught up to him. "Stupid move! AHHHHHHHH!" He took off the guards right behind him. Setsuna watched looking down at the small package.  
"I'll never forget you Kevin..." she said.  



	3. Silver Millennium ends

Keeper of Time  
Silver Millennium Ends  
by Kev Who else?  
  
It's not know how many years, centuries, Millenniums, Months, and days passed until the Silver Millennium came about but it was a long time. By now it was obvious that our knight had been completely forgotten he was just an old legend. But the truth was he was still fighting still protecting both the gates of time and the solar system. Kev to those he came across was just an enemy or another face in the crowd. He did visit Venous when he got the chance to like he had promised and like he had promised she found some one who could love her and she loved though she never forgot Kevin. Kevin had made himself a small second home on earth where he went and relaxed for his time being. He helped quietly the Kings and Queens of the planets choose their knights and once in a while make decisions that would greatly effect the future. He was forbidden to go back to Pluto how ever after the King found out what he had done. Kevin watched from the Planets moon as events went on. He couldn't even visit his friend's grave or walk threw the garden or visit his old home that was kept how it was. He would cry every time he sat on the moon and watched it from the distance, he eventually just stopped going there it was too hard on him. It was towards the end of the Silver Millennium that Kevin finally made his presents known again. He was good friends with the Planetary knights of this time, they were all the same age as the Princess of their planets mostly they were a few years older then them. Kevin's more closer friend was the Earth Prince who was in love with the princess of the moon. It was a week before the final battle that they had lost the other outer Knights, Kev was the only outer Knight left alive.  
"Hey Kev why you looking so down?" Endymion asked him. He was sitting in the garden on the moon where all of the Knights and Senshi had gathered, at least what was left of them. All of the Senshi were alive but the Knights were now dwindling.  
"Saturn Neptune and Uranus are all gone..." Kev said softly.  
"They're gone? But how?"  
"Killed in battle..."  
"This is not good..."  
"No it's not, Prince Endymion I don't know what I can do to stop this any more."  
"Then live your life! I noticed someone's been very carefully watching a certain princess."  
"It's a job."  
"It's a crush, why don't you go talk to her?"  
"Arggg cause every time I try to talk to her something happens."  
"If something happens this time then you can blame me"  
"I will but I'm not going I have to figure out what is going to be done the only thing I have left from the others are their rings. I have to figure something out and when I do-"  
"No you will not procrastinate any longer Kev Just hold onto them for now."  
"OK OK you got me, I'll hold onto them and I'll go speak to her..."  
"You know where she is."  
"Yes I do..." He said he stood up and he now wore what he normally wore under his robes. A gray muscle shirt and baggy black pants and tall brown boots. He looked down at him self. "Ummm what should I wear? I mean I can't go up to her in my robes that might give me away and this is just my home drab... I never had to wear much else..." He said. The Prince laughed at his sort of innocents.  
"You should wear maybe something similar to my own knight uniform but dark Green with magenta instead of black and pail blue." He said. "I know you can use your magic to do that." He said before Kevin could protest. He sighed and closed his eyes and then whispered a single word.  
"Change." Was all he said and he was then wearing a pair of black green pants and a black green shirt lined with a deep red. "Should I make my hair grow longer and look like you?"  
"Your hair spikes up too much to be like mine." Endymion told him. "Now go talk to Setsuna she seems a little down her self." He said pushing him off.  
"YES SIR!" Kev said with a salute. He marched off and towards where Setsuna was sitting alone in the garden. "You look lonely there by your self." He said. She jumped startled at the young looking man with the ash blond hair and the blue eyes.  
"You startled me..." She said.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to I forget how silent I walk." He told her embraced slightly.  
"It's OK you can sit if you want." She said making room for him. Some how he seemed familiar but she didn't know from where or how she would have known him.  
"Thank you, mind telling me what is on your mind." He asked sitting next to her.  
"It's nothing... Mind if I ask you your name?"  
"Kevin and I know you are Setsuna princess of Pluto."  
"How do you know?"  
"I make it my business to know."  
"I see..."  
"Dose this trouble you?"  
"No I'm worried bout the future..."  
"Aren't we all?"  
"Yes with this battle going on..."  
"And people dying..." He said remembering the 3 fallen knights. "I just hate to think about whom is next... I hate to see the grim future that we have."  
"Me too... Excuse me I have a job I have to do." She said standing up. She walked off and then teleported to the Gate's of time heshining into the Senshi of Pluto. She couldn't tell who he was or even where he came from. It was like he didn't exist.  
"Damn it why dose this always happen to me? What have I ever done that was so wrong?" He said. He sighed and stood up slowly.  
"I know what you did wrong you chose the wrong side!" A voice said to his right. Before Kevin could do a thing he was blasted by evil energy. Jadeite laughed as he saw the man on the ground.  
"Jeez why did you have to go and pick on me..." Kevin said he slowly stood up.  
"Why's that? You think your something special?"  
"I am..." he stood up slowly on his own two feet, he started to glow an eerie black green. "I am the Pluto Knight!" He said as he suddenly transformed with a black green flash of light.  
"So I've finally found you... My Queen sent me after you I want those objects that you took from your other fallen knights." He said as her readied to blast the knight again.  
"Not in this lifetime Jadeite." He said. Jadeite fired at him and he deflected it with his sword. "I will not be easy to destroy." He said his eyes narrowing.  
"I will have the personal pleasure of defeating you!" Jadeite said as he ran at the Pluto knight and repeatedly blasted him with all that he had. The Knight was quick to block most of the attacks but he was soon caught off guard and blasted back into a pillar. "Did that hurt?" He asked.  
"Oh just a little..." He said. He got back onto his feet his whole back hurting. He smiled slowly seeing the inner knights appearing behind Jadeite. "But I think I just go all the help I needed now..." He said. "Isn't that right guys?" He asked the other knights.  
"That's right Pluto." Mars said.  
"We all fight with one of us is a fight with all of us..." Mercury said.  
"So if you pick a fight with Pluto and that's picking a fight with all 4 of us." Jupiter said.  
"And we all stand together." Venus said.  
"To protect each other..." The Earth knight said.  
"Teaming up on me eh?" Jadeite said.  
"MARS INFERNO!" Mars said releasing several balls of fire at the General.  
"JUPITER THUNDER SWORD!" Jupiter said raising his sword above his head and then bringing it down on Jadeite in pure lighting.  
"AHHHH!" Jadeite yelled in pain as he was hit by both attacks. He was thrown against the pillar Pluto had once been; he looked down at him.  
"Did that hurt?" He asked.  
"Gurrr I'll get you knight all of you!" He said as he vanished. The knights nodded to each other and then looked at the Pluto Knight.  
"Thank you minna for your help." He said with a bow.  
"Pluto you have to be more careful now Jadeite knows who you are and I have a feeling that he's going to be after you." Mercury said.  
"Hai Pluto be more careful..."Venus said.  
"Hai I promise I will be more careful." Pluto said.  
"The battle is still ahead you think we'll win Pluto?" Jupiter asked.  
"I do not know my friends the future keeps on changing and so far not for the better." He said glumly. The knights nodded it was time for training for all of them but the Pluto Knight. He was not required to train like the others as he was well trained already. "Get going guys you need to train." He said. "Don't worry for tomorrow is another day and hopefully the last day for our enemy. Tonight I hope to see you all at the ball tonight. He said with a wink.  
"We will Pluto, see you tonight." He said.   
Pluto Sighed heavily he knew that tomorrow was the biggest battle they would have to face every second of training was crucial. It was a bad time even the princess had been given their Heshin devices and had been trained for the last year incase they were needed in the war. Kevin changed back and sighed heavily, he only hoped that it would not come to that. He pushed several locks of blond hair out of his face and then made the long walk to the small house that the queen had set up for him on the far side of the garden. He was the gardener of the place keeping all the flowers bright and healthy weeding out the weeds every morning at the crack to do just that. He looked around the garden as all now seemed peaceful.  
"Is this the calm before the nightmare?" He asked no one.   
Upon entering his small house he was greeted by 2 dogs that were very happy to see him. He smiled and then took them off to a quiet place on earth to play with the two German Shepard like dogs. Things were quiet but happy, he didn't have time often to him self like this, and he some times he could put the world on hold and take's it's moment into his hear. (To which he could as he was the knight and he had learned to do just that when there was peace.) Right now he knew the ball was going on and he was missing it as well as the Pluto Princess. Or at least he thought. But that didn't matter she did not like him she did not care about him did she? He sighed and fell on to the grass and looked to the sky, the sky was blue the Grass was green the birds were happy and twittering some where's to his right. Both dogs jumped on top of him and licked his face and lied down across his chest.  
About 3 hours later he sat back inside the small house, Kevin sat quietly reading, He knew how much people were enjoying them selves at the ball and what was going on at the gates. He was linked to the time stream it's self. He saw it suddenly a few Youma's making there way threw his garden, the garden he worked so hard on was being set on fire, trampled, and right out pulled like weeds. Kevin was steaming by now and with a quick transformation he moved outside and in front of them.  
"You Monsters have no right ruining a garden like this!" He said angrily. "PLUTO DEATH TORNADO!" He said bringing his sword down in front of him the tip glowed brightly along with the symbol of Pluto on the sword it's self. Then the light took shape of a tornado and headed strait towards the shadow Youma's. The first one howled in pain as it was sucked in and ripped to nothing but shreds. He turned and looked at the other two Youma's. One was made of complete flames but looked once human, it's eye's were a blackened void as if they hade been burned out it's mouth was nonexistent as well as it's nose. That all changed when it opened its red mouth and let out a huge flame at the Pluto knight, his shoulder was burned to a slight crisp. Wincing slightly he managed to bring his sword down once again. "PLUTO DEATH TORNADO!" He yelled once again. With that another tornado formed from the tip of the sword and sucked the flaming monster right in tearing it apart.  
"Are you hurting knight?" The last youma said. He looked at the ape like youma who stood up on his two feet. As he did he pulled up Kevin's most precious lilies.  
"OK it took me 4 years to get those that big and you go pulling them out like weeds! That is uncalled for! I will not let you disturb the peace of this palace and the ball that is going on tonight, nor will I let you disturb the peace of this garden!" He yelled. The Ape like creature was swift and it was soon in his face and then it brought down its sharp claw into the Knight's shoulder that was burnt. He let out a yelp of pain as he stumbled back. With his bit of strength he had left he called out one last attack. "PLUTO NIGHT SWORD OF DEATH!" He called his sword turning black as the night the planet of Pluto appeared in it and as he brought it down cutting the ape creature in half it turned to death the youma was killed instantly and turned to dust and vanished. The knight stumbled towards his small home and threw the front door, he deheshined as he fell into the living room.   
"Just a bit further your potion is just on that table over there." He said. Pushing him self up with his good arm. He slowly mad his way to the table covered in vials he picked up a small one filled with a silvery liquid and carefully poured it over the wound, it healed as it sizzled and bubbled like peroxide did over a wound. He sighed and then wiped his shoulder off with a rag on the counter that bubbled and popped and soon vanished. "OK reason number 2489 why we get rid of rags after we finished cleaning up." Kev said to him self. "Just a little nap for now..." He said falling back onto the floor and falling asleep. The two dogs made their way to him and soon fell asleep next to their master.  
"Where is he? We need him to get us there faster." Mars said.  
"Patients is a virtue dear Mars." Venus told him.  
"Not one of mine though." Mars mumbled. They all laughed. Pluto had appeared behind them and was glad to hear at such a bad time they could laugh. He was going to miss them all he knew that for sure.  
"We all know that dear Mars." He said speaking up. "Are you all ready to go?" He asked. They nodded slowly one by one. "Remember work as a team and all will go well." He said with a slight smile.  
"Pluto will you watch after us all?" Mercury asked.  
"Always have always will." He said with a nod. "Here I'll make you one last promise. All of you if something happens to you and you don't make it back then leave me one last idem and I will see you all have a next life a second chance to a better life." He said. This was the same promise he had made to the outers before they too died. He intended to do this for them all.  
"You better dude or I'll come back and haunt your ass." Mars said playfully punching Pluto in the shoulder. Pluto smiled and then returned the punch.  
"I'll be looking forwards to that." He said. "But now to get serious because it's time for the battle we've all been anticipating." He said in a serious tone. He moved his arm and crated a black hole a portal to the battle grounds. "Go and remember to be a team doesn't do stupid stunts." He said. He watched them all walk threw the portal including the prince who he stopped. "Endy, you have to come back alive there is one last thing you must do here." He said seriously looking down.  
"OK I promise I'll come back then. We all will so don't worry." He said. Pluto nodded and let him threw. There was a sudden *TWACK* as a giant key staff came down on Pluto's head.  
"OW! Geez what the heck was that for!?" He yelled from the ground holding his head. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked. He knew she was there she had been there since he made the promise.  
"You idiot you can't make a promise like that! You know that they are all going to die there why not let us help?" She yelled at him. "They have been training as well why not let them fight?"  
"Because they are not ready... The knights are more ready then the princess are and I know that they will all die." He said sadly. "Every one is going to die and don't deny it you know it as well as I do. This time is over; every thing will soon be over." The Knight said slowly standing.   
"We can give them a better chance though!" Pluto said. "Maybe we can change it!"  
"We can't we were never suppose to interfere in the first place." He said. "Don't even think of sending them to help." He said as he walked threw the portal and closed it behind him. The Mars desert was the current battlefield against the 3 strongest generals of the 7. He looked around and watched the battle. "I can't let you get hurt Pluto... I suspend your powers of time until our battle is over here on Mars." He said. With this said Pluto Suddenly deheshined as she was trying to find the princess who were all gathered having lunch quietly.  
"What what's going on? This can't be happing... if whoever that guy is doing this he will so pay!" She said angrily. Usually she did not have such a sort temper but then again no one had ever striped her of her powers before, so she was given all right to be mad.  
Pluto watched from a distance it was all he could do it was all he was aloud to do. As Venus fell he took his ring, as Mercury fell he threw his ring to the Pluto knight, as Jupiter fell his ring and sword were taken. He ran to find Mars and Endymion Mars had killed one of the generals and him self and left his ring with Endymion. Pluto was quick to find Endymion and rescue him.  
"Endy! Threw the portal!" He said opening a portal. He nodded and ran into the portal, as Pluto called out his attack. "PLUTO DEATH TORNADO!" He called out taking the line of Youma's that were attacking the prince. One of the Generals showed up in front of the knight and stole the bag of items that he had collected from the fallen knights.  
"My Queen wants these for her self." He said with a smirk.  
"NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM!" He yelled. He pulled out his sword. "PLUTO NIGHT SWORD OF DEATH!" He called out. His sword cut right threw the general killing him instantly. Pluto swiped the bag back and checked it all of the rings were there. He sighed and turned for the portal and slowly walked threw with his head hung low. "All gone but one..." He said softly.  
"I told you if you had given the princess a chance they might still be alive." Setsuna said she slowly transformed into the Senshi of Pluto. The Knight had finally lost his cool, in this moment of anger and hurt, he pulled off the ring he had never taken off before and he pulled off his chain mail. He walked up to her, putting the ring in the bag and the chain mail onto her, then steeping back he looked at her.  
"I give up here your so smart you take care of everything Setsuna I'm tired of this all I want to quit I'm tired of this sorrow I've caused today I'm tired of always being one that's blamed." With that he walked off on his own. Pluto was shocked that he had done that and was starting to feel bad that she had done just that, he had only been kind to her and done what was the best. She looked at the chain mail that she now adorned over her uniform, it was not heavy at all but there was something familiar about it. Then it hit her this was like the cloak she had been given so many years ago by a strange young man, Kevin Natio the Pluto Knight. "Was that him... and I was so rude to him..." She said. She started to tear up and sort of fell to the ground sobbing no one was around to talk to her or know what she had done.  
"Baka Kevin, you've lost your temper and you shouldn't have had." He said standing at his doorway. "I need to go back and apologies to the princess." He said. He turned and headed back to where he had left the princess. Standing in his way was Jedite. "Oh man not now I don't have time for you Jedite."  
"You have something I want knight." Jedite said ignoring him. He hit him hard with a huge ball of negative energy knocking him off his feet and into a wall out cold. With out his ring Kevin was human with magic use and human strength. "That was too easy... why was that to easy..." Jedite said walking over to him he kicked the fallen Kevin. "I see you don't have your ring so you probably don't have the others... but who dose?" He said. He knelt next to the knight. "Who has the rings?" He asked.  
"Must protect Pluto Princess..." Kevin mumbled.  
"Humm I'm guessing she dose." He said with a smirk. "All princess have a soft spot for their knight so I use him for bate and I get to kill him and get the rings all at once." He picked up Kevin and then he vanished. "Where to set this all up... I got it in the gardens on their own home planet! Oh what fun I bet he hasn't been there for ages." Jedite said with a smirk. He soon appeared on Pluto in the gardens. He placed Kevin onto his old friend's grave. "He'll be out for a while so I can go talk to the princess." He said with a smirk. With that he vanished again leaving Kevin where he was.   
By now the others had found Setsuna who told them the entire whole story and now they were trying to comfort her. The strange thing was the chain mail was part of a Heshin and yet she was not heshined and it stayed with her. It was a reminder that Kevin was still basically heshined as the Pluto knight but he wasn't any more. She suddenly felt something was wrong and was quick to Heshin and so were Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus. Jedite appeared in front of them all.  
"Ah look the little princess think they too can fight." Jedite said.  
"What do you want Jedite?" Mars snapped.  
"Just as fiery as your knight how sad he died just like you all will." Jedite smirked. This only got Mars all fired up even more then she already was. Pluto stopped her.  
"Just what do you want Jedite?" She said. At her waist was the pouch that had all the rings, just what he wanted and came here for.  
"That pouch with all the rings in it, for a fair trade if you're willing to trade." Jedite said.  
"What kind of trade?" Jupiter asked.  
"The knight of Pluto's life in exchange for the rings." He said with a smirk. "I have him back at home all safe and sound in the garden alls you have to do is come there Pluto and give me the rings and I'll give you your pathetic knight back."  
"He's not as pathetic as you he could kick your butt if he wanted to!" Jupiter yelled.  
"Yeah right you have 20 minutes and remember with out his ring his age will slowly creep up on him and he is older then you pretty Pluto." He said. With that he vanished and then appearing next to Kevin who was now in his mid 30's or so he looked. He was awake but dazed and crying as he ran his fingers over the writing on the grave he was on.  
"Nickolas Muscovite..." He said softly.  
"Who cares who that man was, you're my prisoner knight." Jedite said kicking him in the gut. Kev held his stomach in pain. "Yeah now you know what it's like to be just another worthless human."  
"Shut up Jedite... I rather die then let you have those rings." Kevin said.  
"Looks like you are going to either way." Jedite said.   
"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto called out from their right. The attack knocked Jedite off his feet and into a wall. "Kevin... Is that really you?" She asked walking to him. He was now in his 40's slowly gaining gray hairs that blended in with his ash blond hair.  
"No, just go Princess Setsuna." He said he did not have much energy to move but he did slowly getting up. She smiled; it was just like him to be slightly stubborn about serious things.  
"You can't fool me Kevin I have something that belongs to you..." She said.  
"Give me the rings or he dies!" Jedite now had Kevin in a headlock. He was obviously getting older by the second as he looked almost 50 years old.   
"Don't worry bout me get out of here... Jeez I never thought I'd really grow old..." Kevin said.  
"Stop with the stupid jokes you moron." Jedite said.  
"Setsuna run now leave I'll be OK maybe I'll return with the others..." He said.  
"No don't say that! You can't die... Jedite I'll give them all to you but his..." She said.  
"Hum tempting..." he looked down at the knight. "I guess 7 out of 8 isn't bad..." he said.  
"No don't give him any!" Kev said. Now he was getting old and frail his hair was now white with age his face was wrinkled. "Please listen to me..."  
"No I can't listen to you..." She said. She pulled a ring out of the bag his ring. "Let him go now and I'll give this bag to you..." She said.  
"Don't be an idiot... don't give it to him..." Kevin said. Jedite let him go and he fell to the ground, she walked over to them and gave Jedite the bag.   
"AH HA HA HA! AT LAST THEY ARE ALL MINE!" Jedite said as he pulled out a sword. He went to strike Kevin but Kevin was back to his 19-year-old knight self. Minus the chain mail that Setsuna wore still. Kevin smirked now he was in his full power again.  
"Come bag." He said. The bag flew out of Jedite's hand and into the knights.   
"Damn you! ARGG!!!" He yelled and he suddenly attacked the knight with a full rage. Kevin was able to block his every attack.  
"Fighting in a blind rage will only cause your downfall... OK Oww that hurt..." He said as Jedite managed to cut his shoulder pretty bad. Kev kicked him hard in the gut. "That's for before!" He yelled. Suddenly every thing began to Shake the whole solar system was covered in a blinding light. Jedite was gone hit by the light. "It's over for now... the Silver millennium has fallen." He said to Setsuna. "Go back to the gates! I will go to the palace I have one thing left to do before I go." He said. He clutched the bag in his hand. She nodded and headed off threw a time warp. Kevin made a portal to the moon where every one who had died then was being sent off. "Wait my queen I need you to send these to the future the same one as they are going to please I promised them." He said. She smiled and nodded and then sent the souls and matching rings to the future.  
"Take care Kevin watch over them for me..." She said softly.  
"I will I always will my queen." He said. With that he too was gone to sleep a long sleep in the gates of time in his own room. His dogs sent with him, as they were like him gifts from Coronus himself years ago. He slept for many peaceful years. 


End file.
